


Bring a Sweater

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak is always running late and Nick is anxious to make it to a movie on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring a Sweater

“Hey, you almost ready up there? Movie starts in 20 minutes.” Nick called up the stairs. Zak was running late, as usual, and Nick was anxious to get the the theater. It felt like every time they went to see a movie, they got stuck sitting way up front because of Zak.   
“Yeah, be down in a sec!” Zak called back, popping his head out the door. He was still shirtless with wet hair.   
“Babe, _really_?” Nick said, exasperated. “Just put on one of your new shirts and let’s go!”   
“You know, the longer I stand in this doorway talking to you, the longer it’s gonna take me to finish getting ready.” Zak said mildly annoyed.   
“Okay, okay. Just please hurry. And don’t forget to grab a sweater.” Nick walked over to the couch, plopping down. He looked at his phone again. 18 minutes. At this point they’ll be lucky to find two seats next to each other. He really needed to start lying to Zak about movie times. 

Five minutes later, Zak came down the stairs, fully dressed with a hat over his wet hair.   
“Ready!” He said with a triumphant smile.   
“Okay, let’s go! We’re gonna have to hurry if we wanna make this movie.” Nick said, quickly standing from the couch and making his way toward the door.  
“Relax, Nick. So we miss a few previews…who cares?” Zak said nonchalantly.   
“I do.” Nick said, walking toward the car. “I like previews. And I also like actually getting to sit next to my boyfriend while I watch them. Preferably not in the front row.”   
Zak smiled at him apologetically. Nick gave in, smiling back warmly. It was hard to be annoyed with Zak for very long. He laced their fingers together over the center console as he backed out of the driveway.   
“Zak, your sweater!” he said suddenly, slamming on the brakes at the end of the driveway.   
“Oh, I’ll be fine.” Zak said dismissively.   
“You know they pump the AC in there. You should just go grab something real quick.”   
“It’s fine, Nick. We’re already running so late. Let’s just go.”   
“It’ll take two seconds.” Nick said.   
“I don’t need it.” Zak insisted. “Really.”  
“Okay. But you better not come whining to me about being cold.” Nick warned with a smirk.  
Zak rolled his eyes. “Um, I think I’ll survive.” he said sarcastically.

They raced into the theater with a couple minutes to spare. Zak made it clear on the way there that he wasn't willing to sacrifice his movie snacks, so Nick opted to go find seats while Zak presumably bought out the entire concessions stand. He was happy to find two seats together near the back of the theater and he settled in right as the previews started. A couple of minutes later, Zak appeared with an arm full of snacks and Nick rolled his eyes, waving him over. He grinned happily as he scooted in next to Nick.   
“See, I told you we’d find seats.” He whispered.  
“Geez, Zak. Did you buy one of everything?” Nick laughed quietly as Zak got situated.  
“Hold this.” Zak said, handing Nick the giant bucket of popcorn. Nick helped himself to a handful as Zak stuffed the remaining treats into the cupholders on either side of them. He settled back into his seat, grabbing for some popcorn as the movie started. “See, perfect timing.” Zak whispered, clearly satisfied with himself. 

A while later, Nick glanced over to find Zak hugging the popcorn bucket. His feet sat on the armrests of the chair in front of him, his knees pulled in tight to his body. He was cold. They were really blasting the AC and Nick could see the hairs on Zak’s arm standing on end. Nick felt bad for him. He leaned over to whisper in his ear.   
“You cold?”  
“Nope. I’m good.” Zak said defiantly. Nick smirked to himself. Zak always hated admitting when he was wrong about something.   
“You sure? Because your arms are covered in goosebumps.” Nick said, running a finger up Zak’s cold arm and sending a shiver over his body.   
“I’m _trying_ to watch the movie.” Zak whispered back. Nick chuckled to himself, turning his attention back to the screen. A few seconds later, Zak reached over lacing his fingers and Nicks. His hand was freezing and Nick brought his other hand over to rest on top of it. They sat like that for a while, Nick rubbing his hand aimlessly over Zak’s. Trying hard not to draw attention to the fact that he was trying to warm him up. Slowly, Zak scooted in closer, pressing his shoulder into Nick’s. Nick reached between them, lifting the armrest between them so that Zak could get even closer. Zak hesitated for a moment before sliding an arm behind the small of Nick’s back as the younger man wrapped his arm around Zak’s shoulder, pulling him in close.   
“You cold?” he asked again, rubbing his hand up and down Zak’s goosebump-covered arm.   
“Nope.” Zak said, a bit less convincing this time. The air conditioning kicked on overhead, sending a fresh stream of cool air over them and Nick heard Zak groan quietly to himself as the cool breeze hit him. Nick tightened his grip slightly as Zak shivered quietly next to him. The man could be so stubborn sometimes. Nick brought his other arm around Zak’s front, hugging him in against his chest.  
“I knew you should have just grabbed a sweater.” Nick said.   
“Nick, I’m not cold.” Zak insisted. Nick gave him a look, clearly not buying it. “I’m not.” Zak insisted again. Nick released his grip on the older man, leaving his arm resting lazily on his shoulder. If Zak was gonna be stubborn, then he was gonna be cold. Zak still cuddled into Nick’s side, shivering a little harder at the loss of warmth but he tried his best to play it cool. But after a few minutes, his hands began to creep back toward Nick. Nick looked down as Zak slipped a hand into the pocket of his sweatshirt, sliding in as much of his arm as possible. Nick glanced at Zak, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Zak smiled back sheepishly   
“Nick?” he whispered.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m cold.”   
Nick chuckled softly, untangling himself from Zak and pulling off his sweatshirt. He handed it to the older man who grabbed it gratefully. Zak shrugged the sweatshirt on in record time, letting out a soft sigh as warmth enveloped him.   
“Better?” Nick asked.  
Zak cuddled back into the younger man’s side, craning his neck for a quick kiss.   
“Yes, much better.” He said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most pointless piece of fluff writing. I just love the idea of Nick giving his sweater to Zak when he's cold.


End file.
